Yumiko Shirasagi
}} Yumiko Shirasagi é a heroína dos livros Digital Devil Story de Aya Nishitani e do primeiro jogo Megami Tensei. Ela é a "Megami Tensei", a reencarnação de Izanami, pela qual quase toda a franquia é nomeada. Aparições *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Heroína *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Heroína *Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation: Heroína *Megami Tensei (Telenet): Personagem Principal *Megami Tensei: Heroína *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' (MT): Heroína Perfil ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' Yumiko Shirasagi se transfere para a Escola Secundária Jusho depois que o trabalho de seu pai o envia para Tóquio. Ela rapidamente percebe que algo está errado na escola e nota Akemi Nakajima agindo por conta própria durante as aulas. Sentindo uma conexão com Nakajima, ela acaba ouvindo uma conversa entre ele e Ohara e decide segui-los até a sala de Computer Aided Instruction (CAI), ignorando um aviso para ficar longe de Nakajima. Às 21:00, ela segue Ohara até o edifício onde fica a sala de CAI. Ela acaba desmaiando ao ver Cerberus e é levada para a sala de CAI. Yumiko testemunha Ohara, a qual estava usando uma capacete de interface, sendo estuprada e engravidada pelo demônio Loki, o qual se materializa parcialmente para engravidar Ohara. Tudo isso é supervisionado por Nakajima, o qual fica assustado pela tentativa de Loki de se materializar, o qual apareceu como uma névoa azulada. Após esse incidente, Loki exigiu Yumiko como seu próximo "sacrifício". Um mês depois, Yumiko, incapaz de compreender o que havia testemunhou, descartou o evento como um truque de mágica. Ela recebe um telefonema de Nakajima, simplesmente afirmando "Fique em casa amanhã." E "Ele está atrás de você. Você deve ficar longe por um tempo." Apesar do aviso, ela vai para a escola de qualquer jeito. Yumiko acaba sendo forçada a ir até a sala de CAI, onde Loki finalmente se torna capaz de se manifestar fisicamente. Ele transforma partes de seu corpo em tentáculos e molesta o corpo de Yumiko enquanto puxa outros alunos para dentro de seu corpo em forma de bolha. Ohara, dominada pelo ciúme e apaixonada por Loki, torce a cabeça de Yumiko e quase a mata. Nakajima convoca Cerberus para lutar contra Loki, mas Loki é um desafio muito grande para o demônio. Usando isso como uma distração, Izanami usou o corpo de Yumiko para queimar gravemente Loki com seus poderes. Yumiko e Nakajima pulam em uma fenda dimensional, mas Loki acaba ferindo fatalmente Yumiko enquanto eles escapam para Asuka. Yumiko morre por causa de sua ferida e do poder esmagador que Izanami canalizou nela. Antes de morrer, ela diz a Nakajima que ela pode voltar à vida se seu corpo for levado para o túmulo de Izanami. Nakajima medita e acaba encontrando o túmulo, e com a ajuda de Cerberus, leva o corpo de Yumiko até lá. Loki é capaz de localizá-los usando moscas como suas espiãs, e ele usa o computador do Quarto Banco Kangyo para se transportar para Asuka em busca de Yumiko e Nakajima. Nakajima chega ao túmulo com o corpo de Yumiko onde ele encontra Yomotsu-Shikome. Yomotsu-Shikome leva ele e Yumiko até a câmara funerária e dá a Nakajima duas esferas místicas. Loki rapidamente segue em direção a eles, matando Yomotsu-Shikome no caminho. Izanami, temporariamente ressuscitada em seu corpo original, é capturada por Loki, o qual usa o cadáver de Yumiko para forçar Izanami vir até ele. Nakajima convoca Cerberus para ajudar Izanami, mas Cerberus não é páreo para o poderoso demônio. Desesperado, Nakajima usa as esferas místicas que recebeu de Yomotsu-Shikome e inflama o óleo cobrindo o chão. Isso evoca o deus do fogo Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, o qual assume a forma de uma espada de fogo. Tomando a espada, ele a enfia na cabeça de Loki. Seu corpo agora uma massa sem forma, Loki tenta enviar seu coração para longe para poder se recuperar, mas Nakajima usa Hi-no-Kagutsuchi para destruir a última parte de Loki. Izanami traz Yumiko de volta à vida, mas mantém Yumiko com ela para treiná-la no uso de seus poderes para poder lutar contra demônios. ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' Enquanto Nakajima retornou ao mundo humano, Yumiko permaneceu em Yomi com Izanami para aprender a usar o grande poder dormente dentro dela. Durante uma tentativa de usar seus poderes, ela é distraída pelo som da voz de sua mãe e cai. Depois de ouvir a causa de seu fracasso, Izanami permite que Yumiko volte ao mundo humano. Uma vez lá, ela descobre que Ohara, tendo recebido poderes demoníacos por carregar o filho de Loki, havia localizado e matado sua família como vingança pela morte de Loki. Pouco depois, Yumiko chega à residência de Nakajima, onde ela encontra Nakajima em batalha com Ohara e a própria mãe dele, a qual estava sendo controlada por um Apep. Yumiko é forçado a matar a mãe de Nakajima, mas foge após ver a reação dele. Yumiko persegue Ohara até a Floresta Soga e usa seu poder para acabar com ela. No entanto, neste momento, Set] consegue possuir o filho não nascido de Ohara e gruda sua nova forma similar a uma bolha em Yumiko. Uma semana depois, Set se formou em uma grande torre de carne com Yumiko crucificada no coração do demônio, usando a magnetita dentro dela para construir sua forma, bem como fundir os mundos Assiah e Atziluth, chamando demônios do outro lado. Quando Nakajima tenta cortar Seth, Isma Feed ameaça matar Yumiko, mostrando a Nakajima como Set havia esmagado os olhos dela, mas Yumiko telepaticamente diz a Nakajima que eles precisam dela viva. Yumiko é forçada a sentar-se no coração da forma de Seth enquanto ele realizava lavagem cerebral nos cidadãos da cidade próxima para virem até ele e serem sacrificados. Antes do plano de Charles Feed para re-evocar Set em um satélite em órbita morta, o que o tornaria completamente inofensivo, Nakajima tenta mais uma vez tirar Yumiko do corpo de Set, combinando seu poder com o poder que lhe foi concedido pelo manto de Izanagi. No entanto, apesar de seus esforços, ele foi incapaz de libertar Yumiko e ela foi puxada com o resto do corpo de Set quando ele foi evocado para o espaço. O campo magnético do satélite combinado com a magnetita no corpo de Yumiko permitiu que Set se formasse em seu corpo inteiro. Uma vez que ele percebe que Yumiko ainda estava dentro dele, Set se separou do satélite e tentou descer para a Terra, no entanto Nakajima e Yumiko foram capazes de destruir Seth coordenando um ataque no mesmo local por dentro e fora. Enquanto o corpo de Set desmoronava, os demônios que foram evocados junto com ele se agarraram a Yumiko e a sua cruz em uma tentativa de permanecer no mundo humano. Yumiko implorou para Nakajima permitir que ela caísse no reino de Atziluth, pois isso impediria que mais demônios a usassem, mas Nakajima a resgatou antes que a cruz caísse através dos reinos, permitindo que a porta para Atziluth permanecesse aberta. Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation A batalha contra Set roubou a visão de Yumiko e deixou cicatrizes feias em seu rosto. Enquanto fielmente cuidava de Yumiko, Nakajima sentiu uma grande necessidade de expiar seus pecados. Todas as noites, Nakajima e Yumiko, possuídos por demônios de pesadelo, eram atormentados em seus sonos. Uma noite, no entanto, Yumiko recebeu uma mensagem do que parecia ser Izanami, pedindo-lhe para vir para Asuka. Nakajima é persuadido por Charles Feed a assumir a sua responsabilidade e lutar contra a invasão de demônios, mas antes que ele a deixasse, ela o pede para levá-la para Asuka. Apesar do perigo, ele aceita levá-la. Nakajima e Yumiko são imediatamente cercados por Sirena e seus devotos, os quais atacam Nakajima e chamam Yumiko de monstro por causa de suas cicatrizes. Yumiko sendo insultada faz com que Nakajima fique com raiva, invocando Hi-no-Kagutsuchi e matando um rebelde humano. Depois que Nakajima é preso e posto em julgamento, é negado a Yumiko a chance de depor em sua defesa. Quando Nakajima está prestes a ser executado por seus crimes, o caos estoura no lugar da execução e Nakajima é novamente deixado com raiva. Enquanto Yumiko fica atordoada, a voz de Izanami finalmente a alcança. Ela explica que Lucifer havia selado seu poder até então. Recebendo o poder de Izanami, Yumiko é curada instantaneamente e dirige-se até Nakajima. No entanto, Nakajima está tão perdido em sua loucura que acaba brandindo sua espada em direção a ela. Nesse momento, Izanami pega o corpo de Yumiko e usa seu poder para atacar Nakajima, matando-o. Voltando a seus sentidos, Nakajima dá o último suspiro nos braços de Yumiko. Cheia de desespero, Yumiko lança toda sua raiva em Izanami, cujos pensamentos não podem alcançá-la mais. Yumiko pega a Hi-no-Kagutsuchi da mão de Nakajima e perfura sua própria garganta. No dia seguinte, Izanami, agora no corpo de Yumiko, carrega o cadáver de Nakajima em seus braços e caminha para oeste em direção a Asuka para enterrá-lo. ''Megami Tensei (Telenet) No prólogo do jogo, Yumiko é transformada em um cristal por Loki e levada para o Makai. Habilidades ''Megami Tensei ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' * Proficiência dita quando o personagem aprende a nova magia. É calculada usando a seguinte equação:calculated using the following equation: ** Proficiência = + Intelecto + (Sorte / 4) / 6 Galeria Curiosidades * Yumiko é um os negociantes no Devil Auction bos jogos Devil Survivor. * Yumiko originalmente iria aparecer em Megami Tensei II como uma velha de acordo com revistas de prévias, mas essa ideia foi abandonada antes do lançamento.